


The Fox

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Cecilia cuddled a stuffed fox before she tried to smile. She yearned for a pet. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, The Rake, etc.





	The Fox

I never created Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Cecilia cuddled a stuffed fox before she tried to smile. She yearned for a pet. One pet for when Captain Hook abandoned her and pursued Peter Pan. She placed the toy on a bed and eventually used a boat to reach the shore. 

Cecilia smiled after she viewed a young fox in a den. She took the frightened infant to Captain Hook's ship. Her eyes widened the minute the fox was placed down and it chewed on her toy. Cecilia returned it to the den and its mother. After returning to her betrothed's ship, she was with him. In his arms.

THE END


End file.
